Episode 303
“An Artifact, an Adorcist, and an Asylum” aired on March 22, 2017. Summary MK calls Nic to read a journal entry from a lot of papers bought at auction by Parzavala, documenting the death of two men inside "the area", and the marked personality difference in one man sent into the unidentified area to retrieve them. MK also had a contact in Sweden analyze the video footage of Geoff's last known whereabouts, and she narrowed the possibilities to five locations within a ten mile radius. Nic finds a store of information on Haida mythology in a public library in New Westminster, B.C., and when he makes the trip to investigate the materials in person, he meets a cultural anthropology PhD student there named Callie, who had seen the cart of books set aside and was interested in meeting the person who requested them. Callie helps narrow Nic's search and gives him more materials to research, but refuses to let her voice be recorded. Amongst the new acquisitions are an article written by professor Carl Adams, and a short story passed through the oral tradition of the Haida. Alex reads "Mother Moon", a story about a tribal chief who, grieving for his dead daughter, follows a buffalo into a cave, where he eventually finds his daughter wearing the buffalo's skin and dancing around a grey horn. As his daughter dance the chief gained great strength and himself turned into the buffalo, returned to his village, and killed and devoured all of the inhabitants. A Medicine Man returned the chief to his human form, but ashamed of his actions, the chief asked that he be buried with the horn that had turned him into a monster. Alex next reads Professor Adams' article on "Adorcism", which he describes as a spiritual door opening to, or possession by, an entity that at first appears to be destructive but eventually is revealed to facilitate a necessary transformation for growth. He wonders in his writing if Tanis is such an entity. The information that MK digs up on the phenomenon warns of the frequent fatality of the possessed person, and wonders if Nic himself is putting himself in this dangerous position by conducting his research in the woods. She informs Nic that Parzavala is up and running again, and has responded to one of her emails but in Russian. Nic talks with Ellis over the phone and says he's still considering coming to work for him, while Ellis reveals he's currently in Russia. Nic and Callie go searching for Geoff, and upon tracking down the location that matches his video, they both experience strange sensations and hear buzzing sounds. Nic sees a figure watching them and he gives chase, coming upon a grotesque figure of a man made of coarse hair and smelling rancid, hanging from a tree. He feels someone standing behind him, but as he turns he seems to awake in his and Callie's starting location. He and Callie return to the city, not having found Geoff. Nic and MK visit the asylum where David Glass is interned, but David is unresponsive. MK leaves to walk through the facility alone, and draws Nic's attention to a woman she discovers sitting by herself in another wing...the woman is revealed to be Tara Reynolds. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer Meerkatnip, information specialist Alex Reagan, producer Cameron Ellis, head of TeslaNova Guest Characters Dr. Mallory Edwards, David Glass' doctor Category:Episodes